The Beginning of it All
by Hopefully Inspired
Summary: Just a one shot about a day in the life of Scorpion. Walter/Paige cuteness


_Hey guys, its my first story on here. Please review with any suggestions or feedback you have! Thanks! ~Hopefully Inspired_

"Hey guys?" Paige asked as she walked in the door, "do you mind telling me why this letter says our water bill is overdue? Are we just not paying it or what?" Sylvester looked at the floor guiltily.

"That was due already?" he questioned weakly.

"At least you didn't lose the money this time," muttered Happy, which earned a chuckle from Toby. "Come on people. We're brilliant. Shouldn't we remember to send in a paper with money once a month?" asked an exasperated Walter walking down the stairs.

"Sorry, its just that I was working on a new algorithm and…"

"It's alright Sylvester, I'll take care of it," Paige said with a laugh. She sat down with the paperwork and began filling it out. "All you have to do is send in the late billing slip with the late fee and everything is ready for the next month!" She received blank stares all around.

"You mean we didn't have to steal electricity? We could have just filled out a piece of paper?" Happy demanded to a questioning look from Paige.

"No Happy. I don't think you did." As she continued to work, the geniuses shuffled over to watch this mystery paper being filled out.

"Can I just go ahead and promote you to always doing the bills for us?" asked Walter.

"Of course," Paige replied with a laugh. She then started explaining how to file taxes in the spring, which was also new to Scorpion- their record wasn't exactly pristine in those regards. Pretty soon, it was time for Paige to leave to pick up Ralph from school. As she made to get up, Walter gently pushed her back into her seat. "I'll go pick him up from school. You stay here and teach them something they don't actually know." With a laugh at his protesting fellow geniuses ("I _think _I know how to do this," muttered Happy) he left to go to Ralph's school.

"Huh," commented Toby.

"What?" asked Happy.

"Nothing…"

"Hey buddy. How was school?"

"Tedious," Ralph moaned, to which Walter replied with a chuckle.

"Come on, lets get back to the cyclone. Maybe we should pick up dinner first. What do you think?"

"Sushi," was the immediate reply.

"Alright then, sushi it is."

As they walked in the door with their arms laden with takeout sushi (and cooked fish for Sylvester) they were greeted with much excitement. Scorpion Inc. now knew how to pay bills and file taxes (legitimately, not hacking the system) though Paige was still in charge of finances. "We invited Cabe over too. I told him to meet us on the rooftop," Walter stated as he started organizing the food.

"Lets get this party started!" Toby yelled while lunging for a box of food and dashing up the stairs to the rooftop. The rest of the gang quickly followed. Before Walter made it up the steps, Paige slid her arm around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, and walked quickly up the stairs in front of him. He blushed and looked at the ground, managing to get out a quick, "You're welcome." As soon as he reached the rooftop, Toby zeroed in on him with his slightly pink face. "Well well well, what has gotten Mr. Robot to feel emotions for a change?" he teased.

"Nothing," Walter muttered, but when Toby waggled his eyebrows, he flicked a piece of rice at him.

"Violence! The intellect has turned to violence to try and shut me up what happened?" Toby spluttered. Now blushing furiously, Walter stood up from the table, mumbling something about getting something to drink.

"Seriously, what was that about?" he asked the remaining group. He received shrugs and wide eyes from Happy and Sylvester, a small smile from Paige, and a giant grin from Ralph.

"Ahhh, Ralph-man, you know whats up don't you?" But the boy just nodded and walked to his telescope.

"That's not fair," the shrink whined. There was a deep chuckle from the stairs as Cabe emerged. "That, my friends, is a genius with a low EQ falling in love." Nobody missed Ralph nodding furiously as he looked into the night sky.


End file.
